Contribuindo Para o Habitica
Habitica é um projeto de código aberto que pode te ajudar a atingir seus objetivos. Todos os dias, pessoas inserem em sua vida rotineira esforço e energia em criar e manter tudo que você vê aqui nesta Wiki e no Habitica. Esteja você querendo obter uma conquista e títulos de contribuidor ou simplesmente goste do modelo de código aberto, nós te convidamos a contribuir para o projeto. Por favor, contribua onde se sentir confortável; existe uma variedade de possibilidades disponíveis. Sinta-se livre para se juntar à guilda Aspiring Legends: Habitica Helpers para falar sobre retribuição! Entenda também que a maioria dos métodos de contribuição também tem suas próprias guildas (listadas abaixo). Se você tiver alguma dúvida sobre como contribuir, é uma boa ideia postar sua pergunta no chat ao invés de enviar uma Mensagem Privada a um contribuidor. Dessa forma, outros membros da guilda poderão poderão contribuir com a discussão e ainda aprender com ela. Programadores (Web e Mobile) Contribuição de Blacksmiths ("Ferreiros") são extremamente necessitadas pelo Habitica! Para detalhes de como contribuir com o código do site ou dos apps mobile, veja as Orientações para Blacksmiths. Além disso, entre na guilda Aspiring Blacksmiths (Habitica Coders) para ver como você pode ajudar e ainda encontrar outros Habiticanos trabalhando para deixar o código do Habitica ainda melhor! Se você for um desenvolvedor querendo criar alguma ferramenta independente usando a API do Habitica, você pode descobrir mais como na Página da API e compartilhar suas ideias e ferramentas na guilda Aspiring Comrades. Pixel Artistas Verifique a Board do Trello para Pixel Art, e entre na guilda Pixels in Progress. Há uma vibrante comunidade de artistas bem como você, esperando para que você se junte! Eles te darão direcionamentos em como você pode ajudar ao máximo o Habitica. Tradutores Tanto o próprio jogo como esta wiki pode se beneficiar de ajudas com traduções de pessoas que sejam nativos ou bastante fluentes na língua a ser traduzida. Veja o artigo principal ou a guilda Aspiring Linguists of Habitica para mais detalhes em como se envolver com as traduções. Artistas de Música e Efeitos Sonoros Se você é bom com efeitos sonos e música ou qualquer tipo de som digital, esta área é para você. Verifique o artigo para detalhes de como ajudar o Habitica a melhorar seus efeitos e música. Escritores Coisas que precisamos de ajuda: * Embaixadores: Escreva posts em blogues e ajude a espalhar o Habitica. Até atualizações no Facebook e no Twitter são ótimos. Este é o atual funil de entrada do Habitica. Periodicamente, há uma grande mudança no tráfego do site e os administradores rastreiam esse tráfego até um post de um fã. Isso os deixa extremamente felizes. Títulos de Embaixadores para blogue e mídias sociais são dados de modo discricionário a partir das mudanças na quantidade de inscrições no site. Se você acreditar que seu post mereça um título (digamos que você acredite que seu post resultou em mais de 100 novos usuários se inscrevendo), por favor envie um email para Lemoness no leslie@habitica.com com seu ID de usuário e o link do seu post para que os administradores verifiquem os dados. No entanto, lembre-se que nem todos os posts receberão título de contribuidor. Blogues e mídias sociais com mais prestígio, tráfego, seguidores, comentários e visibilidade tem mais chances de receber um título. * Escribas: Faça uma conta na Wikia e ajude a comunidade escrevendo e contribuindo para artigos aqui na Wiki. Veja Ajudando na Wiki abaixo. * Contadores de Histórias: Se torne um Contador de Histórias e envie texto de missão para a Board de Missões do Habitica no Trello. * Desafiantes: Crie desafios para Habiticanos e melhore a produtividade deles. Você também pode enviar seus desafios para aparecerem nosAnúncios da Bailey. Entre na guilda Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators para saber mais. Títulos deste tipo são bem raros e são dados por criar de forma consistente muitos desafios de valor que beneficiem a comunidade do Habitica. Ajudando na Wiki * Leia Guia para Escribas. * Entre na guilda Wizards of the Wiki onde discutimos modificações necessárias. * Se você é novo em wikis, talvez tenha interesse em ler o ou ver a lista de para orientações de como começar a editar. Ajudando Outros Jogadores No Chat dos Fóruns do Habitica A Taverna e a guilda Habitica Help: Ask a Question tem muitas pessoas que respondem as perguntas uns dos outros além de dar conselhos sobre como melhor utilizar o site. Se você tivesse interesse em entrar, você é totalmente bem-vindo! Comece devagar dando respostas para perguntas que você tem certeza que ainda não tenho sido respondidas - mas não se preocupe se alguém responder ao mesmo tempo que você! Isso acontece normalmente e o pessoal acha graça quando isso acontece. De forma similar, sinta-se livre para se juntar à guilda Aspiring Socialites! Se você não tiver certeza em como ajudar alguém, você pode ler a wiki com cuidado e dar um resumo sobre o que encontrou. Também ajuda colocar links para páginas relevantes da wiki de forma que os jogadores possam aprender detalhes extras se eles desejarem. No entanto, não seja arrogante mandando as pessoas pesquisarem antes de perguntas; tenha consciência que novos jogadores talvez nem saibam que existe a wiki ou se sintam encurralados com a quantidade de informação nela, então tenha sensibilidade em considerar as necessidades das pessoas para uma assistência mais gentil. Se um jogador continuar postando respostas que ajudem, sejam relevantes e precisas por algum tempo, a Equipe e os moderadores poderão recompensar com o Nível 1 Socialite Recompensas de Contribuidor. Se continuarem a dar assistência positivamente ao longo do tempo, poderão receber ainda mais Níveis. Níveis Socialite normalmente são apenas recompensados para assistência dada na Taberna e na guilda Habitica: Ask a Question porque é mais difícil para a Equipe e moderadores de perceberem assistência sendo feita em outras áreas. No entanto, sob circunstâncias especiais, um Nível de Socialite poderá ser dado para outro tipo de assistência à discrição da Equipe. Designers Habitica conta a lenda do Herói (Zakkain), que refez 100% do nosso visual feito no Bootstrap e nos deu uma beleza estética para chamar de nossa. Campeão como ele é, agora ele está fazendo missões muito longe dos reinos do Habitica. Agora novos heróis nasceram que estão atualmente refazendo o design do site. Até que os esforços deles estejam completos, Designers deverão solicitar antes de começar qualquer trabalho ou mudanças no design. Atuais tarefas para designers estão listadas no Github sob a etiquetatype: website improvement. Algumas estão marcadas com a etiqueta status: issue: help welcome now e essas são recomendadas para serem realizadas agora; no entanto, você ainda deve comentar na tarefa para dizer que gostaria de trabalhar nela antes de começar. Tarefas sobre a interface que estão com a etiqueta status: issue: on hold não devem ser trabalhadas. Se você vir qualquer problema no design que não tiver uma tarefa no GitHub, primeiro reporte na guilda Report a Bug. Se for analisada como apropriada para conserto, nós te pediremos para criar uma tarefa no GitHub e te orientar em como começar a trabalhar nela. Depois da aprovação, veja a seção Coders (Web & Mobile) para assistência de como proceder. Estatísticos No passado, Estatísticos fizeram análises profundas sobre os dados do Habitica; no entanto, atualmente, não há necessidades para análises estatísticas e este tipo de contribuição não está em uso no momento. Solicitando Funcionalidades/Enviando Ideias Se você tiver uma ideia de como melhorar o Habitica: * Use o buscador de Funcionalidades para solicitar uma nova funcionalidade * Reporte bugs na guilda Report a Bug, você então deverá ser solicitado a reportar no GitHub. Por favor leia as instruções neste link antes de reportar o bug. Solicitações de funcionalidades e denúncias de bugs são muito bem vindas mas não contam para Recompensas de Contribuidor. Para Mais Informações Sobre o Projeto * Tarefas abertas no Github. Por favor, leia Orientações para Blacksmiths antes de tentar resolver qualquer tarefa. * Melhoras em consideração na board do Trello. Por favor, leia as Orientações para Blacksmiths antes de começar a criar qualquer funcionalidades. * Aspiring Legends, uma guilda para contribuidores de todos os tipos. Este é o local ideal para postar perguntar sobre contribuições. * IRC: #habitrpg no freenode. Esta função pode não ser usada pela Equipe, moderadores e desenvolvedores principais. A guilda Aspiring Legends é um melhor lugar para encontrá-los. Solicitando um Nível de Contribuidor Cada categoria de contribuição no Habitica tem seu processo específico para solicitar e receber seu Nível de Contribuidor. Um resumo pode ser encontrado na página Recompensas de Contribuidor mas para ter detalhes completos sobre como níveis específicos são julgados e como você pode solicitá-los, veja a seção "Processo de Nível de Contribuidor" na página específica de Orientações. * Orientações para Artesãos * Orientações para Bardos * Orientações para Blacksmiths * Orientações para Linguistas * Orientações para Linguistas Escribas * Orientações para Escribas * Orientações para Socialites * Orientações para Contadores de Histórias en:Contributing to Habitica Categoria:Contribuindo